Question existentielle
by Nekoyo
Summary: La philo ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ça... C'est vrai quoi ! C'était quoi ces questions ? Cependant, sur une certaine question, le petit brun se lâche. Mais n'oubliera-t-il pas quelque chose ? Narusasu UA


**Titre :** Question existentielle

**Rating :** K+ / T (Je n'ai plus besoin de vous dire pourquoi ;D, quoique celle-là est vraiment soft en grossièretés U.U)

**Couple :** Narusasu, évidement ! u.u

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi... *part déprimer dans son coin*

**Ps :** Des fautes d'ortho ? de syntaxe ? de bidule ? de chouette ? Je m'en excuse !

**Pps :** Oui... je sais... je vous ponds une OS alors que je n'ai pas fini ma fiction... Mais ! J'ai écrit quelques lignes du prochain chapitre ! C'est déjà bien non ? :3

**Ppps (Oo") :** Merci pour les reviews ! \\(^O^)/

* * *

Question existentielle

\- Vous pouvez retourner vos copies. Vous avez deux heures.

Un bruit de feuilles qui se retournent retentit dans la salle, après ces paroles dites d'un ton monotone.

Le silence prit place dans la classe, démontrant la concentration des élèves.

Un brun, assit au fond de la salle se mit à souffler.

Quel serait le sujet cette fois-ci ? Parce qu'avec l'autre prof de philo aux cheveux blancs (il avait décidé d'enlever son masque l'année dernière...), tout pouvait arriver. Au dernier contrôle, ils devaient expliquer ce que pensaient les chaises. Oui, les chaises... Pour faire de la philo, il fallait avoir l'esprit assez ouvert, mais quand même... des chaises... Bon, lui, avait répondu qu'elles en avaient marre que des popotins s'assoient sur elles, de voir des culs à longueur de journée, de devoir supporter des poids lourds et que certains se « lâchent » sur elles. Pauvre « existence »... il était heureux de ne pas être une chaise.

Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il regarda le haut de sa feuille : « NOM : » Uchiha. « PRENOM : » Sasuke. « CLASSE : » Terminale L. « DATE : » 3 avril 2015.

Bon, ça, c'était fait. Maintenant, qu'elle était la question ?

Il glissa ses yeux vers le bas de sa feuille et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Ah ouais, d'accord... Bon... « Une personne amoureuse est-elle égoïste ? Détaillez votre réponse. »

Mais c'était quoi cette question ? C'était toujours mieux que les chaises, mais tout de même ! Pff... Bon, alors... une personne amoureuse est-elle égoïste... ? Ben...

"Déjà, pour moi, il y a six catégories de personnes au moment de la déclaration.

La première, c'est celle où la personne est timide. Mignon, mais chiant à certains moments. Cependant, elle ne risque pas d'être supère égoïste. Peut-être au fil de la relation... Bref ! Elle, elle va dire « Je t'aime, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Elle demande, donc elle n'oblige en aucun cas son vis-à-vis de sortir avec elle. Même si au fond, il faut bien le dire, elle l'espère.

La deuxième, elle est plus directe, genre « J't'aime, j'veux sortir avec toi. » Bon, là, t'es soit super mal à l'aise, soit t'es en bug ou soit tu lui mets le râteau de sa vie. Mais dans cette catégorie-là, tu te sens piégé. Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation qu'il faut confirmer. Bref, je m'égare, dans ce deuxième cas, je dis que la personne est égoïste, le « je veux » le montre bien...

Maintenant la troisième catégorie, celle qui me fait le plus chier. La personne qui se déclare a de gros problèmes d'articulation, mais surtout de français : « J'te kiffe grave meuf, sy-va, case-toi avec moi, wesh ! » Là, t'as juste envie de lui casser la gueule pour lui faire comprendre que t'aimes pas les « wesh, wesh » illettrés. Non mais ! En plus d'être grave égoïste (voir le cas n°1 pour la justification), elle pète plus haut que son cul !

Ensuite la quatrième, toute aussi chiante j'ai envie de dire. C'est celle où la personne n'a pas de couilles (au sens métaphorique) et déclare sa flamme par SMS ou téléphone. Non mais c'est quoi cette merde ?! Moi, dès que je comprends que c'est une déclaration, j'efface le message ou je raccroche ! Si elle n'a pas les couilles (comme dit plus haut) de me le dire en face, qu'elle aille se faire ! Alors oui, c'est égoïste, car dans une déclaration faite dans les règles de l'art, on la fait devant la personne aimée, par respect déjà et pour lui montrer qu'elle a de l'importance !

Puis vient la cinquième catégorie, où une personne sur deux reste en mode « bug » intense pendant trente secondes. Ouais, je parle de cette déclaration qui sonne comme une obligation (la rime n'est pas voulue, monsieur), le fameux : « Sors avec moi. ». Deux réactions possibles. La première, tu lui réponds de façon dédaigneuse, du genre « Ouais, c'est ça, tu crois toujours au Père Noël, mon grand. », et la deuxième, tu te sens affreusement gêné, en mode « bug », et le feu aux joues (ou au cul, ça dépend...). Dans ce cas-là, en plus d'être égoïste (« Sors avec moi. », non mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ?... dur de savoir...), cette personne peut te foutre dans une gêne monumentale.

Et enfin la sixième et dernière catégorie, celle où t'as envie de te flinguer dans la seconde tellement c'est niais et guimauveux (Quoi ?! Je sais que ce n'est pas français !) ? Ouais, celle où le mec (oui, généralement c'est un mec) vient avec un bouquet de fleurs (ou pas) et te fait une grande, une IMMENSE déclaration enflammée, bien guimauveuse (Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon français est parlé par peu de personnes, restez zen), tellement que ça te coule entre les doigts et que ça te sort par tous les orifices (oui, tous... Je vous laisse imaginer et imprégner cette image dans votre tête). Ouais, c'est la fameuse déclaration digne d'un film romantique bien niais, où tu te fais bien CHIER ! Genre : « Tu es un ange tombé du ciel. Tu es la lumière de mes nuits noires, mon oxygène, mon cœur, ma VIE ! Je ne peux pas vivre sens toi... ! Alors, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Bon, déjà, si t'as pas fuis avant tout ça, tu te dis : « Tout ce blabla pour au final, avoir la fameuse question... ». Bon après, ça dépend de si tu es romantique ou non. Si tu l'es tant mieux pour toi, t'as trouvé ton prince charmant. Si tu l'es pas... Ben cherche encore... ou inscrit-toi sur Meetic. Moi, à ce style de déclaration, j'ai juste envie de répondre : « Déjà, tu serais sympa de ne pas me comparer à Lucifer. Ensuite, t'as déjà vu une nuit verte, toi ? Appelle-moi si ça arrive un jour, mais surtout prends rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo. Et si j'étais ton oxygène, ton cœur, ta vie et toute le tsointsoin, sache que tu serais déjà mort... N'empêche, t'as vachement dû souffrir dans ton enfance, toi ! » Bon, oui, je sais, je manque de tact et je suis méchant, mais que voulez-vous, ce genre de débilité, ça m'saoule. Je suis sûr que tous ceux qui entendent ça, perdent au moins dix points de QI.

Bon, là, je pense que cette personne n'est pas égoïste... Mais s'est que c'est dur à comprendre ce genre de personne !

Voilà, je pense que j'ai fini... Une feuille et demie, c'est pas mal non ?

~ OoOoO

\- Les deux heures sont écoulées. Veuillez me donner vos copies en sortant, merci.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence et sortirent du bâtiment, rejoignant la cour de récréation pour la pause.

Sasuke posa son sac sous le préau et alla s'asseoir sur un banc près d'un cerisier. Il en regarda les feuilles. Il aimait le printemps. C'était comme si la nature se réveillait après des mois de sommeil. Les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter, les premiers bourgeons faisaient leur apparition, les animaux hibernaux pointer le bout de leur nez... C'était magnifique, la plus belle des quatre saisons.

Une main passant devant ses yeux l'enleva à sa contemplation.

\- Alors, Sas'ke, on rêvasse ?

Ledit Sas'ke releva ses orbes sombres pour tomber dans deux lagons azurs.

\- Nh ... 'lut, Naruto.

Le blond se mit à sourire grandement, déclenchant un tsunami dans le cœur de l'Uchiha. Oui, il était gay, et oui il aimait Naruto. Ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Sauf au début. C'est sûr que se rendre compte que l'on était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, ça faisait un choque, mais bon, on s'y faisait.

Soudain, le visage du blond devint plus grave, inquiétant son ami devant ce changement brutal de comportement.

\- Viens, je dois te dire un truc, fit-il en prenant la main de Sasuke.

Celui-ci le suivit sans broncher. 'fallait dire qu'il préférait largement se concentrer sur la douce sensation que lui procurait cette main dans la sienne, plutôt que de s'inquiéter de là où l'emmener l'autre crétin.

Pourtant il aurait dû.

Sentant que Naruto l'avait lâché, il se réveilla de sa torpeur, constatant qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la cour et que des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

\- Euh... Naruto ? murmura-t-il à l'adresse du blond, tout en lançant des regards noirs aux gens trop curieux.

Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder intensément, avant de lui prendre les mains et de mettre un genou à terre. Le ténébreux, de plus en plus perdu, ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication.

\- Sasuke, tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît, et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le ton était ferme, ne laissant aucune forme de protestation avoir lieu. Sasuke le laissa donc parler, l'écoutant attentivement, quoiqu'un peu craintivement.

\- Écoute, les grands discours et moi, ça fait deux. Et je n'aime pas les trucs mielleux. Alors je vais être franc et directe. Veux-tu être mon petit ami ?

Bug. Gros bug. Gros, gros bug de la part de Sasuke. Alors là, là, il était sur le cul. Il s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Bon, c'était pas qu'il avait l'air d'un proche cousin du poisson avec sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux exorbités, mais c'était un peu ça. Il déglutit.

\- Hein ?

Ah... Quelle belle preuve d'intelligence de sa part...

Naruti sourit, amusé par l'air bêta que faisait son ami. Il leva sa main, la tendant vers le haut et la déposa tendrement sur sa joue pâle.

\- Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas ta tête de blobfish, mais j'aimerais bien avoir ma réponse, se moqua gentiment le blond en souriant doucement.

Une couleur pivoine prit place sur les joues du brun alors qu'il s'agenouillait à son tour, sous les yeux questionneurs de Naruto et de leur public.

\- Oui.

\- Hein ?

\- Ma réponse est oui, gros malin ! Je veux être ton petit ami !

Le blond, une fois le choque passé, prit Sasuke dans ses bras, lui répétant inlassablement à quel point il l'aimait.

Les spectateurs, eux, les regardaient avec surprise, amusement ou dégoût. Mais les deux tourtereaux s'en fichaient, le regard des autres importait peu. Cependant, un sifflement plaintif sortit de la bouche de Naruto, avant qu'il n'enroule son ventre de ses bras puissants.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé... ? geignit-il après un autre gémissement, déclenché par sa main touchant le futur bleu.

\- Ça, c'était pour m'avoir traité de poisson, dit Sasuke en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

Puis il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira vers lui, l'entraînant dans un baiser tendre et passionné.

\- Et ça, commença-t-il après s'être reculé, c'était parce que je t'aime.

Le blond, dans un état de pure béatitude, ne put que lui envoyer un sourire niais et benêt, exaspérant son brun.

~ OoOoO

\- Voilà vos contrôles de la semaine dernière, lança le professeur à la chevelure blanche en rendant les copies à ses élèves. Très bon travail, Hinata, ton côté romantique m'a touché, fit-il souriant, en rendant la feuille à la jeune fille au visage cramoisi. Toi, par contre, Kiba, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'un, je cite : « lapin en rûte » vient faire dans ta copie... et je ne pense pas que je veux savoir.

Il fit le tour de la classe, félicitant, encourageant ou réprimandant ses élèves.

Puis vint le tour de Sasuke. Le professeur s'approcha vers lui, souriant à pleines dents et lui tendit sa copie.

\- Sasuke, encore la meilleure note, comme on pouvait s'y attendre ! Tes petits commentaires et ta franchise m'ont réellement fait rire ! Mais je pense qu'il y a une petite erreur.

\- Laquelle, monsieur ? demanda le brun, relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je pense que, après avoir vu la scène avec ce jeune blond, il te manque une catégorie.

L'Uchiha, le feu aux joues, attendit la suite.

\- Celle de l'imprévisibilité, fit le prof en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

**Moi :** Voilà...

**Naru :** Y'a un problème ?

**Moi :** Non...

**Sasu** **:** Oh que si, y'a un problème !

**Moi :** Toi, ta bouche... et y'a AUCUN problème !

**Sasu :** Excuse-moi, mais y'en a bien un !

**Naru :** Mais dites-moi !

**Moi :** Non.

**Sasu :** ... Elle voulait des chocolats avec de la noisette dedans, mais y'en avait plus... alors elle fait la gueule.

**Naru:** OO "

**Sasu :** Exactement...

**Moi :** Mes chocooooo ! T.T

**Sasu:** ... Avis?


End file.
